


GirlSlave

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other, Punishment, Sadism, Slavery, Tit Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where all women are slaves, Mary finds herself owned by two men who resent her presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The floorboard creaked under the slender foot of the blonde, and Mary cringed internally. The 18 year old was late going to bed, and she didn't want her Masters to know she had not finished her work on time. Unfortunately for Mary, Mycroft was a light sleeper and the Master bedroom door flew open. Mary barely had time to think before a large hand grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her inside. She didn't resist as Mycroft bent get over his knee and raised her short, thin skirt. 30 slaps rained down on her bare cheeks, leaving her ass with a bright red glow. Mary was pushed harshly out of the room, so forcefully that she landed in a heap on the floor, and the door slammed behind her. Crawling on her hands and knees along the floor, Mary made it to her dog bed at the end of the hallway and curled up to sleep.

"I see you beat it's ass last night.."  
Greg said softly as he sat down at the breakfast table, watching as Mary scrubbed the floor on her hands and knees.  
"It was going to bed late. Which means it finished it's chores late." Mycroft shrugged as he placed croissants and coffee before his husband. "plus it woke me."  
"Deserved then.."  
"Definitely"  
Lestrade changed the subject pretty quickly, and they talked about different things until breakfast was over. Kissing Mycroft on the cheek, Lestrade left for work, after whispering.  
"Don't be TOO hard on it today.."

Mycroft smirked as he watched Mary cleaning. He had punished her for so long the previous day that she hadn't had time to finish her chores. He had plans to make that happen again today. Without saying a word to her, he gripped hold of her hair and dragged her to her feet, yanking her into the basement where his room of punishment lay.

The mousetraps on her nipples weren't the worst thing. She could just about handle those. Mycroft had positioned her on the wooden horse, however, and she hated that. The pointed wood dug into her most intimate area, and Mycroft whipped her back with a Cat O' Nine Tails until she had dragged herself over it 25 times. Occasionally, he'd put down obstacles for her to drag herself over, just for his own amusement. Pulling her down from the device, Mycroft bent her over a steel table, before inspecting her cunt. Red and swollen, just as he'd wanted to make it. He knew Greg sometimes enjoyed fucking Mary as he wound down for the night, so Mycroft took it upon himself to make sure the girl was too sore to find it enjoyable. The pleasure was his and Greg's to enjoy, not Mary's.

"Stocks in the back garden, Mycroft? That's a new one.." Sherlock rolled his eyes as he sat down opposite his brother, fingers pushing through his girlslave's long brown hair. It was something he did absentmindedly at home, and Molly found it comforting.  
"Oh I know.. It's being irritating today"  
"Why now?"  
"It's just.. Around. It's presence is pissing me off today. No real reason.. How's the baby?"  
Sherlock smiled softly down at Molly, his fingers reaching to brush over the growing bump of her abdomen.  
"Perfect. John is so excited. It was such a good idea of his to take away Molly's birth control."  
"And the new pet?"  
"Irene's a bit wild. She's currently in isolation because she bit John. He finds her annoying and wants rid, but I like her wild streak. I'll break her eventually."  
"I'm sure.."  
"Have you not considered breeding yours yet?"  
"Greg wants to" Mycroft signed "I want to treat her more like an animal"  
"In that case, have you considered buying a dog.."

Mycroft poured another cup of tea for his brother at their new spot in the garden. They had spent the past 15 minutes throwing rotten fruit and veg at Mary, and she was now covered in bits of juice.  
"Go ahead Molly" Sherlock said after admiring the 18 year old's toned body. He imagined she'd look even better knocked up like his Molly. Molly did as she was told and pushed the cock of the strap-on she'd been put in into Mary's ass. Lubed though it was, Mary screamed as it pushed into her, hurting her in a way she couldn't even describe.  
"Harder." Sherlock said with a smirk and both Holmes' watched as timid little Molly used her experience with Sherlock and John to fuck Mary in the ass so hard that the blonde could barely tell if she was coming or going before she eventually passed out.

Greg examined Mary's swollen cunt lips with an amused smirk as he gave it ten spanks, watching as she flinched with each one. Without a word, he pulled her onto his cock and chewed on her nipples as he forced her to ride him. Mary didn't know what she had done to deserve this treatment from her owners, but she had no choice but to suffer. Running away was not an option. Mycroft had placed a chip in her brain that would kill her if she attempted it, and she knew she was trapped here forever. She fucked Lestrade as well as she could, despite how sore she was getting from her lack of arousal. He came deep in her and then pushed her from him, spitting into her face as she landed in a heap on the floor.  
"You're disgusting." He hissed. "Can't even get aroused. What's the point in you."  
Mary lowered herself to the floor so that her whole body was pressed against the hard wood, a sign of proper submission. Greg shook his head and kicked her cunt hard before heading out of the room.

Mycroft pulled Mary into the garden and clipped her collar onto the chain attached to the dog house, padlocking it closed.  
"You're outside tonight. I'm sick of having to let you out early on a morning to do your business. Tomorrow, we'll be getting you a new Master, I think.."


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold when she woke up, the grass slightly damp with dew, and Mary felt sadness settle on her chest for a moment. This was all she had known, of course. Her mother had been a slave, her father a wealthy business man who delighted in breeding all 20 of his slaves. Mary's mother had only just turned 18 when she had been bred, and Mary feared that fate was going to be hers. At the age of 13, Mary's father had discovered his daughter had a high tolerance for pain, and began to torture her for his own sick entertainment. A year later, she was sold to Mycroft and Greg as a 'pain slut'. They'd never intended to breed her, but Mary feared that decision was changing.

Mycroft watched as Mary scrubbed the floor tiles in the bathroom, rolling his eyes at how much time she was taking to do it. Her body ached from her uncomfortable sleeping position and the large butt plug currently stuck into her ass, but she struggled on with her work. Annoyed at her slowness, Mycroft moved towards her, dragging her by the hair to the toilet.  
"Does this look clean to you?" He snapped, pressing her face against the seat. She attempted to shake her head, but Mycroft continued to hold her down. It was, in fact, clean, as Mycroft had made her scrub it twice already, but she knew how this game worked.  
"Clean it" he barked and Mary's tongue slid out of her mouth and ever so tenderly touched the cool wood of the seat. It wasn't enough for Mycroft who began to move her head around, making sure she licked every inch of the toilet seat before he eventually let her go.

"Stand in the nipple corner." Mycroft growled and Mary walked to the far corner of the basement, pushing her nose against the wall.  
"Connect the punisher." Mary's hands shook as she reached for the nipple clamps that were attached by steel cables to rings in the floor. Mycroft had set this up as one of a handful of punishment sites around the house. Mary squatted until her thighs were parallel to the floor, her knees bent ninety degrees. Then, she connected the clamps to her nipples. The cable was exactly long enough to produce the desired effect. If she rose up any higher, her nipples would be stretched painfully toward the floor. She could squat deeper, closer to the floor, to relieve the tension. But it was a bad idea. It would only increase the temptation to straighten her legs.  
"Thirty minutes," Mycroft said and walked out of the room. There was no way she could last, Mycroft knew that. She'd try to remain stationary but would give up and lower herself toward the floor. And that was when the real pain would set in. Her calves and hamstrings would start burning, then threaten to cramp. She'd try to stand up, straightening her legs, pulling harder and harder at her nipples. Mycroft watched from the bottom of the stairs and sure enough, he was right. After seven or eight minutes, she started squirming. After eleven minutes, she was squatting deeper, knees flailing back and forth, trying to avoid cramping. At sixteen minutes, she was moaning, trembling and starting to whimper. Then, the jerking up and down started. She would jerk upward until her nipples couldn't take it anymore, then squat back down fast, her thighs screaming in pain, making her straighten up again. Mycroft let her go another three minutes before he moved back towards her and removed the clamps.  
"Failed again." He tutted.

"Are you sure about this?" Greg asked as he stepped through the front door, German shepherd at his heels.  
"Yes" Mycroft smirked, petting the dog gently. "What's his name?"  
"Chief" a smirk brushed over Greg's face at the irony.  
"Wonderful"

Mary's eyes widened as the large dog approached her. She'd been chained in the garden once more, her nipples in clamps that hung below her, tugging her nipples painfully. Mycroft walked behind the dog, his eyes fixed on Mary's face as he judged her reaction. He knew his slave was frightened of dogs, and he delighted in her emotional pain. Mycroft gave a signal and the dog rolled onto his back.  
"Mary, this is your new Master Chief. Welcome him to the family with your mouth."

Mary swallowed and shuffled forward, terror creeping into her. Tenderly, she began to stroke the dog's shaft, her mouth moving to cover him as he grew. Mycroft smirked as he watched his slave performing the best she could on the dog. After a few moments, he moved to pull Mary back, tightening her chain so that the front half of her body was pressed to the wet grass. He spanked her ass lightly  
"Keep this in the air, or there'll be trouble..." He let out a low whistle and Chief immediately jumped up, mounting Mary.

His cock hit her cunt on the first thrust, forcing deeply into her. Mary whimpered softly as the dog's claws scratched at her skin, his cock pounding her with a force she had never felt before. She hung her head in shame as Mycroft chuckled to himself, watching intently. After not too long, Chief began to come within her, filling her with doggy come. Tears ran down Mary's cheeks as she buried her face in the grass. Above her, she could hear Mycroft feeding the dog a treat.


End file.
